Rise of the Guardians: The Night Sky
by Chilledoutcat
Summary: The children were laughing at us argue like always, we were having fun. But, what happened next? Ah, I don't know. It went dark. So dark and cold. So, so cold. It's be a while, a long while, since I felt the cold. It's so painful, and it was getting hard to breath. It felt like, like… it's like I was drowning in that lake all over again…
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ugh. What happened? Oh yeah. I remember now. I was teasing Bunny about the eggs he painted, they were actually good, it's just too easy to tease him. The children were laughing at us argue like always, we were having fun. But, what happened next? Ah, I don't know. It went dark. So dark and cold. So, so cold. It's be a while, _a long while_, since I felt the cold. It's so painful, and it was getting hard to breath. It felt like, like… it's like I was drowning in that lake all over again…

* * *

Chapter 1

It was cold and the snow fluttered towards the ground. The children loved the snow, surprisingly it was winter that was the happiest time of the year, despite its long cold nights, there was so much more to do in winter especially with the snow falling thick, but not so thick you couldn't do a thing. Winter was the time for fun.

There were two children who'd seized the opportunity to go Ice-Skating on the lake near their house. The younger sister hadn't ice-skated before but she was a quick learner and after a few falls and stumbles she was just as good as her brother. They went to the lake most days and they had fun for hours until they got too cold and went home.

* * *

Spring was closing in and the ice was starting to melt. The little sister wanted to go ice-skating once more before she'd have to wait months for winter to return. The lake seemed to be still frozen enough to take their wait however, the brother was still cautious since nature can be unpredictable and he'd heard many a story of what happened to people who were caught under the frozen wall. But, he wanted to have fun like his sister and fun allowed them to ignore all the cruelty most people in this world are forced to see. They were ignorant to the reality of their world, and they'd gladly hold on to that ignorance for as long as possible like their mother wants them to.

The ice started to crack, startling the girl rendering her unable to move. She was too _afraid _to move, it would break the ice. The breaking ice. That's all that ran through her head. The world around her was starting to shatter like the ice beneath her. But then, there was suddenly a warm feeling the crept up inside her.

A soft, gentle voice saying, "Its okay, you're going to be okay".

It was her brother.

"Jack. I'm scared." she whispered the fear and cold combined was making her voice go.

She looked at her brother with her brown doe eyes, he gazed back and that alone started to reassure her.

"Don't worry"

she started to get the impression he didn't know himself what to do and that warm feeling started to fade away.

"Jack, don't trick me"

Her brother always played tricks, but for fun, he was always good at finding something fun to do, and he had that face as though he had come up with a trick to play.

He asked "Would I trick you?" smiling at her.

"Yes. You always play tricks"Well she wasn't wrong and he frowned knowing it to be true.

He hesitated, but tried to still sound confident and reassuring, "W-well not this time. We're going to have some fun instead." He always knew how to have fun, and upon these words his sister's face lit up a bit. "How about we play hopscotch. Like we play every day. You just have to believe in me."

She did, now more than ever, she believed in her big brother.

"It's just as easy as a few steps"

He removed his skates and crept slowly towards her mimicking the game of hopscotch. He had found a large branch that was shaped like a giant candy cane and used it in hope he could hook his sister out of the way. He nearly lost his balance and the ice cracked a little under his foot, he could see now how stupid he was to even let them skate on the lake. He could see now how thin the ice really was and was surprised at how it lasted this long with them. He composed himself by childishly flitting about to entertain his sister reducing her panic, he was close enough or as close as he could get without risk.

"Now your turn"

She moved, trying to copy her brother, but she was still wearing her skates so it had become harder copy what her brother had done. She barely moved an inch and the ice had cracked more, the panic returned. Before anything else happened she had been hooked away with the branch, the fear ceased and she smiled at her brother who let out a small giggle. It was then she realized that her brother ended up switching places with her. The ice cracked. It shattered.

"Jack!" She screamed.

The adrenalin edged her voice come back. It didn't matter she was cold, it didn't matter, the ice was starting to crack around her. She'd become so cold. Before she joined her brother she was swept up by someone she didn't recognise. But it didn't matter who they were. That warmth wasn't to be felt again. Her brother was gone. She was _alone_.

* * *

It was late, the moon let its silver radiance shine upon the silent lake. The ice having already been partially cracked broke and a snowy haired boy rose from the lake. His bright blue eyes gazed at the moon. There was an insight of confusion in his look. His feet touched the surface of the lake; it had been frozen once more, as though it had never broken to begin with.

The boy took a step forward, his eyes still fixated on that silvery moon. He suddenly tripped on what looked like a staff. He glanced at it, then hesitantly picked it up. Upon his touch it light up with a glimmer of blue webbing casting its way around the brown staff. He went to rest the staff on the ground and by some power, something magical happened. The boy giggled at this, like a child playing with a new toy, he whipped around the lake and the melting snow and ice was re-casted. It had become a winter wonderland once more. Suddenly the boy was picked up by a gale of wind startling him, he could fly, yet like a baby bird on its first flight he lost control and fell into a tree finally landing upon one of the branched. The boy laughed, filled with excitement and joy. Soon after the boy heard music in the distance, he glared across and saw a bright light. He felt warmth and familiarity from this light and ventured towards it.

* * *

It was a small village, people seemed rather happy.

"Hello. Hi. Umm hello?"

The pale boy tried to greet people, but quickly his happy nature vanished as a daunting feeling started to overcome him. He tried waving at people and saying hello in his happy childish way. There was no response. Were they just arrogant? No.

"Hi could you tell me whe-"

He was cut off from questioned a small child as the little boy ran _through_ him. Then more people just walked. _Through_ him. Was he a ghost? He remained stunned, before walking away, as though he was ashamed. Ashamed of himself. He walked into the dark vast forest that surrounded the village back towards the lake.

* * *

The lake was silent again, frozen and dark. The boy looked up at the shining sky, the moon was still there, it wasn't as bright, like it sensed his confusion and anger and wanted to hide itself away, but there were no clouds, and very few stars. The boy glared up at the moon.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost. That's what you told me. I can conjure up the cold, the wind, the snow and ice. Yet, no one. _No one_ sees me. So why. Why am here?"

Tears started to stream down Jacks white cheeks.

"Why am I here? What am I here for?" He started to shake in anger.

"Answer me"!" he screamed that the dull moon.

It's showed no life like it did before; it was obvious Jack wasn't going to receive an answer. He dropped to his knees trembling looking at his faint reflection made by the ice. He didn't understand why he was here if he couldn't even been seen. Shakily he whispered,

"Who am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hundreds of years had come to pass. Times had changed the world and that small village Jack had now remembered, was now a large town, so full of life. As Jack had gone further than just remembering what had happened to him and that he had a life. He had remembered _all _of his life. There was some sadness whenever he gave it true thought. His friends, his family, even the village, all of it. Gone.

Yet, North had told him not to worry or dwell of the thought. They lived. He didn't lie to Jack and tell him exactly how they lived out their lives, since he didn't know. Despite how he often acted, Jack wasn't stupid and was good at seeking out a lie. But, North did tell him that life is forever moving forward, they lived, most would have had children, started a family, and had a happy life.

Jack may have not seen it for himself; he wasn't there to enjoy it with them. _That_ life. But, Jack knew that he was here, in _this_ life. He had no choice but to move on. It sounded sad but Jack tried to think of the positive. They _did_ live happy and now he was here in the world with their ancestors, with the job to make their childhood a happy one. To shine light where there is darkness. He may not have said goodbye or have lived a life with them. But, Jack has a life now and finally after so many years of wandering around, he has found a place to belong once more. A _family_. That made him happy knowing that.

* * *

A small mousy haired girl filled with excitement came running through the house.

"Merry Christmas mommy!" she shouted.

The woman lay in bed. She was sick. Jack could tell she was dying. He fell sad at the thought that this small child was going to be left alone sooner or later. He'd hope that there was at least someone who could be there for her when the unavoidable arrived.

"Merry Christmas sweetie", the woman sounded tired and there was no fear of death in her eyes.

She was ready.

"Did Santa bring you anything nice?" she asked clearly trying to hide her tiredness from her daughter.

It was strange, this feeling Jack had, he felt some familiarity from this place. This woman, he felt like he knew her in an old life, which in fact wasn't that long ago. But Jack didn't know that. Not _yet._

The small girl shook her head with delight, she help up a necklace, it was a dream catcher, "To make the nasty nightmares go away so they won't hurt me or mommy anymore!" the girl stated with so much joy in her voice.

It was obvious that her naivety was still present; she was clearly oblivious that her mother was dying. But, in some odd sense, that was okay. The woman giggled and smiled at the innocent girl.

"Now the bogeyman can't get you"

The girl giggled to, "It will help the sandman" she sound so happy at this thought. Jack hoped that her smile stayed.

A woman walked in, it looked like she was a friend and was helping the sickly woman.

"Now, now child your friends want to play with you, their waiting for you to go help them make a snowman! Why don't you leave mommy to get some rest."

The girl frowned, it appeared she did know what was going on after all and she was just ignoring it. A child her age shouldn't be thinking of death after all.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on em'"

The woman was quite jolly looking, looked like she was the type to be good with kids. This brought some happiness to Jack, knowing the girl won't be alone in the world after all. But, still. It would be nice if he could do something for the child. He _can't_.

* * *

For some reason Jack didn't want to leave the room, moreover he started to think. Why was he even there? What was it about this house? This _person_. He felt attached. He solemnly looked at the woman, she looked back. Wait. What. She looked at _him_. She smiled. Confusion fell upon the snowy haired boy. Can. Can she _see_ me? He thought.

"You know I really am tired. I'm 30 and tired. I saw you; you've been there for a while now. She isn't my first child you know. She's my third, although her father is different from her older brother and sister. Why do you look so sad child?"

She looked as Jack. He didn't know what to do. She was talking to him right? Of course she was there's no one else in the room, their all outside playing in the snow.

"W-why can you-"

The woman cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "You know, you look like my son. He had lovely brown hair and big brown eyes. So did his sister. But they're both gone now. _Long_ gone."

Tears fell down her pale cheeks, and for some reason Jacks vision became blurry. Was _he_ crying?

"They were always so happy. So, so happy. He always played tricks and games. He was good with children and I'd always hoped to meet his children someday. But I guess that day will never come."

Jack looked out the window and could see the children playing.

"I'm so sorry. I'm…I-" The tears were falling harder down her face.

Why was she apologising? Who?

"We never got the body but someone said they saw my son drown in the lake. His sister was dragged off somewhere. I never did find her. I hope she's okay. Happy."

Her voice turned into a whisper, she'd become more tired than before. "But. But, I should tell you. Don't be sad. Not for me. That look doesn't suit you. It _never_ did."

What did she mean by, it never _did_?

Jack remained silent. Truth is, he didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm rather happy I got to see you. You look a little different than before but, I'll _always_ love you. I'll _always_ be with you. Jack."

The woman closed her eyes, smiling she took a deep sigh. _Silence_. Jack held back the tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you. I don't remember you. I promise that I will someday, and I'll come see you."

This was the day Jack knew he had a life before he woke up in that lake. "I promise".

* * *

The night was dark and spring was on its way. Jack had remembered that night with the dying woman. He remembered that he left the house through the window into the starry sky and never returned to it. He didn't want to see what happened next, he wished he did.

Maybe what he has achieve now. With Jamie and the others, could have been achieved then. With his little half-sister. His family. He realised now that he hasn't achieved his promise. Not yet. He's _afraid_. He couldn't protect his sister. _She was dragged off somewhere_. That's what his mother said. He felt ashamed that it took him so long to remember. Maybe, just maybe, he could have found her, made sure she was safe, happy.

_ But he was too late for that._

This shameful feeling was the reason why he could never go to her grave. His mother's grave that sat alongside his sister's supposed grave.

The _hollow_ grave.

He had no right because he felt a failure. He had no right to visit the ones he'd failed. The sky was dark yet, filled with glistening stars and in the distance he saw a shimmer of golden light. It was Sandy. Jack smiled slightly. Sandy didn't talk, but he always knew how to cheer Jack up, intentional or not. Although it seemed tonight he saw Jacks _pain_.

Jack was the spirit of fun, and fun was to bring happy memories. Sandy seeing Jack gathered up his golden sand and lit up the glistening winters night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack had spent many years, whether he could be seen or not, screwing around with Bunny's egg hunts, sledging accidents, (obviously none too sever usually ended in laughter) as well as cold breezes in summer. _That_ was always amusing considering that people would often wear little clothing because of the hot sun. Their reactions to the sudden cold were priceless.

* * *

Since the deal with Pitch, Jack and Bunny seemed to develop a pretty good friendship. They'd often argue over trivial matters, especially since Bunny could never live down the Easter Sunday of '86. But, they'd find themselves often talking about pretty much anything. Every now and then Bunny would be reminded how young Jack actually is, taking away the immortality, he was what…18? 300 years ago most people that age still believed in the Easter bunny, because they wanted to remain innocent to the world for as long as possible and matters such as that were important. It gave them hope. Even if they saw the worlds true form at that point, they still wanted that light to shine in them a little longer before they would have to face the facts. This earth is cruel. No, that's not quite true. Humanity is cruel.

Even Bunny showed his softer side towards Jack every now and then. Jack found it rather amusing, how this, giant Aussie rabbit could actually be soft like he is in the children stories. Not this obnoxious giant kangaroo, as Jack once placed it on their first official meeting, which obviously didn't go down too well.

They'd come a long way since then.

Bunny noticed that Jack had matured a lot. When he heard that Jack had been chosen by the Man in the Moon he thought everyone was crazy. To think that, _that_ Jack was the same Jack that sat with him at the Warren right now. Bunny could tell how much getting his memories back and discovering his purpose helped. Obviously Jack was always going to still play tricks and mess around. But, Bunny didn't mind so much, he'd gotten used to it and well, he _is_ the guardian of fun. He's Jack Frost. What else would he expect?

Although Bunny couldn't help but wonder if, Jack really did get his memories back. Jack would often linger around his hometown. In summer he'd go elsewhere of course. Somewhere where it was winter.

Bunny would often go and find him, out of concern. He'd sometimes find Jack sat near the lake, he'd look troubled. At first he'd wondered whether it was because Jack had finally made a connection with the children, obviously Jamie was close to him. He wondered whether it was because Jack was worrying about the day Jamie would forget. Which was getting close. Bunny had met that feeling a long time ago, it was hard overcome, but he's learnt not to make that mistake again. Besides Bunny always looked at the positives, they were going to live a happy life.

The thing is though, the rabbit realized something.

_ Jack had always been optimistic._

It took some convincing, but Jack picked himself up after gaining his memories back. Which had began to dawn on him, everyone he loved was long gone. He managed to look at the positives though. So Bunny found it strange, this wasn't like Jack.

What was he really worried about?

* * *

It was Halloween and for Jamie that meant it was nearly winter. He hadn't seen Jack since shortly after Pitch was defeated. He understood why though, summer did follow and there wasn't much Jack could do then. So it was understandable that Jack went to other parts of the world, bringing fun to other children.

Jack was good at that. He would often seek out children who weren't happy, and try to shine light in their dark world. It could prove difficult but, Jack had confidence as well as experience in not being seen. He wasn't as popular as the other four, but it was okay. It's how it should be. Jack was the type of guardian that not every child needed.

He wasn't a _tradition _like North or Bunny. He wasn't a _necessity_ like Tooth or Sandy either.

Jack didn't mind that in all honesty. Probably because he was so used to not being able to interact with people, having so much attention wasn't his thing. But, every now and then someone really did need him. They would need him to remind them of a happiness they once possessed, that fun. Fun was needed in life. It brings happiness, develops relationship, showed imagination. A whole new world. Fun allows you to hide away from reality, which _was_ a necessity sometimes, especially for a child.

Sophie wanted to dress up as the Easter Bunny. Exactly like the Easter Bunny. She hadn't forgotten. Jamie and his mother laughed when she came running downstairs with a paper made boomerang. The look on his mothers face was priceless since, unlike Jamie she had no clue to its relevance.

"When has the Easter Bunny ever had a boomerang?"

She couldn't help but giggle at this small blonde child with gray rabbit ears, matching costume and face paint. Holding a small basket of eggs and a _boomerang. _

"Well it has to be scary. No one would fight a giant rabbit with a boomerang. Right Sophie?" Jamie laughed. It _was_ funny, even if it was an accurate cosplay.

"Yeah!" She answered joyfully.

Jamie and his friends all dressed up. They all went for stereotypical 'scary' Halloween costumes, _pirate, mummy, witch, zombie_ and so on. They went to most houses on the bloc and had managed to get a lot of sweets.

They ended their joyful night sat in Jamie's back garden, eating their sweets, telling scary stories, and recalling their time from Easter. In a sad way some of them started to think it what happened was real. It started to dawn on them. How long could they be allowed to still _believe _in this childish fantasy.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jamie woke up and his mom told him he didn't have to go to school. Jamie smiled, jumped out of bed and gazed out the window.

It was a snow day.

There was laughing and cheering coming from outside and it wasn't long before Jamie's friends had shown up. They played snowball fights and built snowmen for hours. Jamie started to feel like something was missing. When he asked his friends they seemed to happy to notice.

"Maybe it's the snowman we built. Yeah! I can't believe we forgot his nose!" One replied.

_It wasn't the snowman. _

Jack! Jamie remembered. There was snow, fun, ice. But Jack wasn't here. Jamie decided to wander towards the lake where he last saw him. His face became sad. Jack wasn't in sight. Suddenly he felt a cold ball of snow hit the back of his head.

"Hey warn me if-" Jamie's face lit up.

"Jack!" He shouted happily.

"You know the part of the game isn't to warn you, we'd be playing catch otherwise." Jack laughed, leaning against a nearly by tree clutching onto his staff. There seemed to be a sad look in his eyes. Jamie noticed.

"Hey, where have you been? Why didn't you come? It's a snow day you know, so we weren't in school." Jamie was puzzled. Jack didn't seem himself.

Jack sighed, actually he'd watched them playing in the snow from a distance. They were having fun. Jack knew what happened next.

"Well, how was your snow day?" Jack asked, avoiding Jamie's questions.

"We built snowmen and forts and … and we had a BIG snowball fight! It was so much fun! But, you weren't there." Jamie's smile quickly dissipated into a frown.

"I wasn't there because you didn't need me. Sure I like fun. _Obviously_. But, you guys don't need me to have fun. You just said you had fun didn't you?"

Jack had never had to do this before, and in a way it was easier for the others. They had become traditions for hundreds of years on top of that because of what they do they don't need to personally connect with the children. Sure Jack didn't either, but it was easier to.

Jamie frowned. He knew it would happen someday. But he didn't want to forget Jack, not ever.

"So I guess I'm going to forget you. You're going to leave?" Jamie asked. His voice had gotten quieter.

Jacked sighed again, "You know. I'd like to think you won't forget me. I mean you will, but maybe I'll at least be a happy dream. You really helped me out kiddo. I'm not going to leave. I've told you before haven't I. Or did you forget. I'm always going to be with you Jamie. It might not be physical but, somewhere in your heart. I'll be there. And you know what else? There isn't exactly an official rule stating you have to forget me, it's just something that happens." Jack smiled although Jamie could tell he was a little sad.

He couldn't be angry at Jack, he was right after all. He _didn't _need him anymore and Jamie could tell this was hard for Jack to accept to. He smiled back at the snowy elf.

"Yeah, I guess. Since that's the case though. Can we still talk for a bit, I want to know what you did over the summer and autumn!" Jamie's voice returned to its joyous way as he'd become to accept this new reality.

The two of them talked for a while and played in the snow too of course. Jamie talked about his summer and a little about school and asked Jack about where he went over those few months.

They continued until it got dark and Jamie had to go home. He asked Jack if he could at least spend this winter with him a little longer. When he was free of course. Jack wasn't one to have any kind of schedule, but winter didn't exist in this one town, and there we children elsewhere who really did need him. Jack said he'd come whenever he could. It was kind of nice to just talk sometimes, they could still have fun and Sophie could join them if she wanted.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. The two had met once or twice if the course of the few weeks and had gotten to know each other well. Jack knew this was going to be Jamie's last winter as a child, so he tried to make the most of it. Jamie felt a little guilt well up inside him after Jack told him the purpose of the guardians and said how they had human lives once. Long ago.

Jack noticed Jamie looked worried. He'd been looking at the pale gleaming moon for a while now.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" Jamie stuttered his words.

Jack knew he was lying. He'd gotten to know him pretty well.

"Cheer up, it's Christmas Eve! I haven't met anyone who doesn't love Christmas!" Jack said smiling at the brown haired boy.

Jamie continued to look up at the vast night sky. They were sat on a set of swings in his back garden, so it didn't matter so much that he was outside in the dark. The lights from the house were shining softly on them.

"The stars will watch you, and the moon. _Especially _the moon. He watches over everyone, regardless of how old they are. But, it's the memories you gather up from childhood that become important. They influence your future, even if you forget them. That's why we do this. So don't worry. I'll still be looking out for you even when you can't see me. But you can _always_ see the moon. I want you to remember that."

It was surprising how Jack had a way with words despite his childish ways. It reassured Jamie's previous thoughts and he felt happier. It _was _Christmas. It's a joyous time of year. He should be happy.

"I don't want you to disappear. I don't want to forget you. But, if I do. I know it'll be okay. You'll be a happy dream I once had and I know you won't be angry at that. Thank you, Jack."

Jamie got off the swing and walked towards Jack. He knew at this point no one could see him and he hugged Jack. He felt like a big brother he never had. A small tear fell down Jamie's face.

"I did have fun. Jack"

"Good. I did something right for once." Jack laughed, with Jamie now stood in front of him with a few tears streaming down his face.

Jamie looked up at the sky again.

"I get the moon but. You said the stars will watch me. Why?" Jamie questioned.

"_Why?_ Heh. Because that's when the souls go. Into the stars. They want to watch the ones who came after them, and they want to make sure that the world they left is safe. That's why they watch. They're looking out for their children." Jack looked up too.

"Is that where your family is Jack? your old friends too? I guess I would like to meet them some day. Also, then I can return the favour and watch over you. Guardians need someone to watch them just as much as any human." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah. That's true. I hope you have a lot of good storied to tell them when you go there."

Jamie's mother called him in for dinner. He hugged Jack again and said goodbye. Jack smiled. He'd done what he needed to. It was going to be okay. Jamie was going to grow up and someday join the stars with many stories to tell.

_It was going to be okay._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bunny had often been tormented by Jacks childish ways. The blizzard of '86 on Easter Sunday was no joke. When Bunny looks back though. He realizes that he was more annoyed at the fact that the children enjoyed the snow more than the fact that Jack had caused the snow to even be there in the first place.

Bunny once viewed Jack as some brat who didn't care about anything other than silly games. But, that had changed. Jack helped Bunny out a lot when the children started to disbelieve in him, even when Jack wasn't believed in himself.

He started to understand how hard it was for Jack, to have lost his memories and never have that guidance. For 300 years he didn't even know what his purpose was and started to not believe in himself. Jack having Jamie believe in him changed that however, he finally had a purpose.

Bunny would never let down the '86 incident of course. But, he had respect for Jack and could tell Jack had a new found respect for Bunny. They watched out for each other like they were brothers.

Jack was now aware of his old life. Bunny never spoke about his, in all honest there wasn't much to talk about. It was a life lived long ago in another time. He never expected Jack to talk about his past either.

* * *

Bunny looked up it was dusk, but he started to feel the presence of the moon drawing in on him. His whiskers pointed out as he let out a little grin. He remembered his first Easter where he was panicking at the impossible thought of painting and delivering so many eggs in a single day over the course of a day or two, (with different time zones, making the task a little less daunting).

He looked over at Jack who came here regularly. He wasn't so busy on the days surrounding Christmas. It was a holiday so most were happy, although he did go out sometimes. Not all children celebrated Christmas and not all were have this happy day as myth would have it said. Jack was often free though, the other childish traditions brought fun in its self, which didn't bother Jack, since free time could be still fun too.

Bunny could tell Jack had not long come from his hometown and could tell he'd clearly spoken with Jamie for one last time.

"I thought you were supposed to be a fun spirit eh?" He called out to him.

Jack was messing around with some of the eggs that were dawdling about the place. The whole setup of the warren still fascinated him. He had brought two children with him. Bunny didn't mind the odd child coming over. It wasn't frequent and they were usually really young and had many years left of this belief they hold so dear. They were playing with the eggs laughing at their little legs.

"What's that supposed to mean. I am fun as you can see." Jack smiled the children were giggling at the eggs, but he knew what Bunny was on to something.

As a winter spirit Jack was pale, but Bunny could tell that something was wrong with the elf. He looked tired _and sick_, which was defiantly not normal for an immortal elf. Spirit elves were obviously not like North's workshop elves which didn't actually do anything other than get in the way of the yetis. Spirit elves were pure in every sense.

Jack looking ill was far from _normal_.

Of course Jack started to quickly change the subject and started to tell the children about when Bunny really did become a bunny and started teasing him about how cute and fluffy he was. He then started demonstrate how badly Bunny painted his eggs. The children were laughing. It's so easy to tease him, Jack thought. Even though Bunny obviously having had much practise was pretty good at painting the eggs. They argued, Bunny claiming how he'd do a better job than him. Jack looked at the children, they seemed to be a lot happier than they were when he found them and so Jack took them home.

* * *

"So why'd you bring them here anyway?" Bunny asked.

Jack smiled, "Their orphans, and they seemed to not get along with anyone at the place their staying at. I'm sure they'll warm up to it. Their parents died in an accident though a few months ago and they have no other family to take them. They did believe in you and since they weren't enjoying Christmas so much, I figured they'd enjoy having a bit of an early Easter."

Bunny laughed at how responsible Jack was being. He admired it really, aside from when Sophie accidentally ended up at the warren. It'd been a while since Bunny had actually interacted with a child. As the spirit who wasn't believed in at the time, ironically pointed out.

Jack was looking more tired by the minuet and it actually started to worry the rabbit.

"I can't help but notice somethings wrong with you. You alrite?" Bunny was concerned it wasn't like Jack to be like this. He also couldn't ignore all the times Jack looked worried about something;

"Yeah I'm fine. I think." He didn't sound confident.

"Ya _think_?" He questioned in his thick Aussie accent.

Now that he thought about it, Jack hadn't been feeling himself for a while now. He could help but realize that it was getting hard to keep focus and he was feeling tired.

"Well I spoke to Jamie. I guess I've never had to do that before. But, I'm actually pretty okay about it." Jack made it obvious that he really wasn't hung up over Jamie growing up and not seeing him anymore with with reassuring grin.

Jack's cheeks started to turn a faint scarlet.

Bunny placed his paw on Jacks forehead. He's supposed to be cold.

_He wasn't._

"Jack are you sure your okay. I mean. I'm pretty sure you're not meant to be warm. You look tired too." Bunny really was starting to worry about his friend, it wasn't meant as an insult.

A the realization Jack didn't take the words as an insult he could see the worried look on the rabbit.

"I guess I've felt kinda…I dunno…ugh" Jack placed his hand on the back of his head.

It _hurt_.

Like someone stabbed him in the head. Not that he knew what that felt like, but he'd imagined this was how it would feel. He suddenly started to feel dizzy and like he was going to throw up.

"Jack!" Bunny hunched up in panic as Jack had rested into him.

Jack had passed out, and was breathing heavily with his bright scarlet cheeks. His temperature was becoming dangerously high even for a normal human. It was causing him to sweat and Bunny didn't think he was helping that with all his fur. He picked Jack up and made a rabbit hole carrying him to North with the hope that he could do _something._

* * *

It went dark. So dark and cold. So, so cold. It's be a while, _a long while_, since Jack had actually _felt _the cold. It's so painful, and he was starting to find it hard to breath. It felt like, like…

_'It's like I was drowning in that lake all over again…'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bunny suddenly remembered what day it was when in the rabbit hole.

"What the hell am I thinking?! It's Christmas day. North will probably be sleeping and the factory will be shut" he said out loud to himself.

Bunny suddenly felt a pull on his chest. It was Jack. He gripped tightly onto Bunny's fur and was looking at lot worse, breathing more heavily than before. He appeared to be having a nightmare of the worse kind.

"Hang in there Jack." Bunny muttered.

He suddenly changed his course and headed toward Tooth's palace. Tooth went out sometimes since she enjoyed it, but Bunny knew today wouldn't be one of those days. Even if she wasn't there Wormy the librarian would be.

She was a pixie, which are basically slightly smaller spirit elves with wings. She had helped the others place all the teeth back in their correct orders after Pitch has stolen them, so it wouldn't be her first meeting with Jack, the two actually got along pretty well. She was clumsy and could be pretty lazy. Yet, surprisingly was good with order. She _was_ a librarian after all.

* * *

"_Oh dear is the precious little elf hurt. I do hope he'll get better soon. This world would be boring without him…"_

* * *

Jamie had expected not to have heard from Jack so he wasn't too worried since him and his friends didn't need him anymore. He wasn't worried. _At first_. It wasn't long before he sensed something was wrong. Some of his friends noticed too. They hadn't forgotten Jack either, but they didn't understand why he didn't come back. They all started to feel something was wrong though.

_The woods._

For a few days now Jamie and the others noticed that winter didn't seem quite like winter since Jack left on Christmas Eve. It wasn't that the fun had gone though. It was the winter spirit. The snow on one or two occasions would melt turning to slush and black ice. It caused many accidents._ Critical_ ones at that.

"Is is just me or does it look like the trees are. _Dying_?" A girl questioned

"Well of course it looks that way. It's winter!" Jamie replied

"But their winter trees Jamie. I understand some of them to lose leaves. But, not _those_ ones." Another child had spoken up and pointed towards the evergreen trees that plagued the woods.

"I guess. Now that I think about it, the woods look _darker_. Scary." Jamie said with lack of tone.

"There's been a lot of accidents recently too. You don't think Jack did that do you?" Another spoke.

"_Oh? But, Jacks not here. He hasn't been for a while now."_

"Your right Jack isn- wait. Who said that?" Jamie turned around.

It was a petit, dark crimson haired girl. She looked older than Jamie and the others. Maybe in her late teens? A little too old to still believe in childhood fantasies. He long locks weaved down her body ending at her hips and she had a black hood draped over her head. Jamie could just make out that she was wearing a mask. It looked like an old tribal mask shaped a bit like a…_dragon? _

"W-who are you?" someone stuttered. This girl gave off a frightening aurora.

"_Me? Oh I'm nobody. Don't worry about Jack. He'll be back soon. In fact..." _She walked closer to the children. She could _smell_ their fear of her.

"_Jack never left." _She whispered.

The mysterious girl turned away giggling to herself, and ran into the dying woodland. Jamie and the others wanted to chase her but they figured that wouldn't be a great idea. They had to look at reality somewhere. Chasing after mysterious creepy girls into the vast woodland, which would turn into a maze within minutes was not an intelligent idea, whether she knew Jack Frost or not.

* * *

It was strange, seeing _Jack Frost _sleeping. Tooth often watched some children sleep and have lovely dreams. It would sound a little creepy to most, but when you look at the idea that Tooth doesn't sleep, it seemed understandable at her fascination of the simple concept.

Jack like most spirits didn't sleep. It was just their nature really. He'd forgotten what it was like to sleep and that never bothered him. He found it funny when he'd sneak into the warren to find Bunny asleep which he _always_ took advantage of. The weird thing was, Jack was sleeping now, and he was tired. _Exhausted. _He actually began to feel like he hadn't slept all these years.

Jack hazily opened his eyes. He was in a bed, which judging from the stack of books across the room both old and new. It was Wormy's room at Tooth's palace.

"Jack?" A voice softly spoke, it was Wormy. She was always the quiet shy type who'd often hideaway in her library reading all sorts of books based around all the guardians. She found it amusing to read what the humans often come up with.

"W-Wormy? How did I get here? Ugh." Jacks voice sounded quite broken, his head was still hurting slightly as he sat up in the bed.

"You've really had us worried you know. Bunny brought you here after you blacked out. You've had a terrible fever. Although you've improved a bit since Sandy was eventually able to take away the nightmares."

She placed her small hand on Jacks forehead. He was still warm, but only warm for Jack. It was actually a normal human body temperature, so she didn't worry too much.

"I really don't remember what happened. Everything just went black. How long have I been asleep?" Jack was still confused, although his voice was gradually coming back to him.

The Pixie smiled at him, the elf was starting to look himself again.

"A few days, don't worry. I've been trying to find what's happened to you. I still don't understand. North doesn't know yet since he's still wrapping up Christmas, we didn't want to worry him. Though we might have to now." Her smile turned to a confusing look.

"Why? What's happened?" Jack started to think that him falling ill wasn't the only problem.

"The Man in the Moon, it seems he will want to talk soon. You need some more rest and from what I can tell, _he_ knows that, so he's waiting for you to get better. When you are you're going to have to head to the pole, I hope you don't mind." She started to study Jack to make sure he was really getting better.

Obviously the staring made him uncomfortable, but he was too tired to tell her to stop and it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep again. Wormy kept a good eye on him and easily passed the time reading books.

She picked up an English copy of _Game of Thrones: A dance with dragons, _she didn't always read children's fairy tales. It was hardly surprising that a over 2,000 year old pixie settled for _these_ kinds of books, the reality side in the book _was _her world once after all.

She _knew_ brutality at its finest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The holidays were still on but Christmas itself was very much over. North and all the workers had rested. He knew it was time to stop relaxing but, not to start gathering up presents for next Christmas, it wasn't even the New Year_ just _yet.

North knew something was up, he sensed there was something wrong since he had trouble getting around with all the blizzards which he _knew_ wasn't Jack. He hadn't even seen the mischievous elf. Jack would have never seen him, but North always saw Jack messing around on Christmas Eve, but not this year.

It was then a yeti walked up to North and handed him a letter.

'_Come to Tooth's palace.'_

With two yetis he headed to his sleigh and went straight there knowing something was wrong.

* * *

"Tooth what is going on?" North's voice bellowed in the main palace hall and he swiftly walked in. He was surprisingly light on his feet considering his size.

"It's Jack. He's sick and I can't figure out why and I don't know what to do I don't know what's wr-" She was talking fast.

"Calm down Tooth. What do you mean Jack's sick, that shouldn't be possible he's a spirit elf." North started to worry.

"Well Bunny brought him here he had a fever and was clearly having nightmares. He woke up a while ago but he fell asleep again. He's really not well North and I just can't figure out what causing this." Tooth had made a bad habit out of talking quickly. Good thing North was used to it and understood what she was saying.

"Where is Jack now, has he noticed anything strange happen recently?" North like most had noticed there was something off with this winter but it was only a recent feeling. Was it because Jack's magic wasn't there to make it a magical winter?

"Like I said he's sleeping, Wormy's looking after him in her room, he said he doesn't remember what happened to him. Wormy said he looked so tired she hasn't asked him much since she wanted him to rest." Tooth had calmed down a little, North's presence reassured her a little.

* * *

Soon after Bunny and Sandy showed up, Bunny immediately told North about what Jack was like at the warren. They all went to Wormy's room to check in on him.

He was sleeping.

Wormy was slouched on a chair next to the bed reading her book. She glanced to the door seeing the others walk in.

"Shouldn't you be painting eggs or something?" She asked. She was often quiet and shy but ones close to her often saw her straight-forward personality. Like with Jack, her and Bunny often had arguments and teased each other.

"Ivy offered to help once I told her about what happened, it's not like I'm abandoning Easter." He snapped back.

Ivy's actual name was Hedera. She was the spring deity. Ivy was much easier to say and remember though in most people's mind. She often helped Bunny paint eggs mainly because she enjoyed doing arty things.

"How is he doing has he woken up at all Seshat?" North asked quickly before the two started a spat with each other.

North often called her by her actual name. (The book deity) Although she hated it, but now wasn't the time to start an argument. Besides an argument with North was impossible anyway.

"He's tried to wake up a few times but, his exhaustion is too much to bear so he's asleep again in minutes." She paused "He did remember something. I don't know what it meant exactly however." The four looked at her puzzled.

"He said someone spoke to him one night, for some reason he couldn't understand why he didn't remember until now. It was too dark to make out whom or what they were other than that they were female judging from shape and voice." She looked towards the ground with a saddened look on her face.

"She told Jack. She told him…" She looked afraid.

North walked towards her "You don't have to be afraid, what did she tell Jack"

The small pixie shook her head, her wings dishevelled.

"No. No. I think I should be. I think I should be very. _Very_. Afraid." Some tears started to flow down her freckled cheeks. She was trembling.

"Jack didn't know. He does now. Oh God no, I don't want it to be true. He didn't know. He didn't know who she was. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't. I thought she was a myth. No." She was shaking a lot now.

Tooth's wings stopped fluttering, which they _never_ did, apart from the time she was losing her power. She walked over and tried to calm Wormy down.

"It's okay. Tell us." She said softly

She leaned in towards Tooth and whispered.

"They're here. They're awake. The others. You need to get Ivy, she needs to come here. The girl, the girl said…said…" She stopped.

"_You can never leave this lake Jack. That's punishment for dying. For leaving this world. You don't get to be a guardian…You left me to die. Now I will pay you what's due. What's been due for over 300 years." _

"Who said this? What did they mean?" North questioned.

Wormy continued in a whisper.

"_I'm doing this for you_ she said, _I'm doing this for her too, the goddess who saved me. _That's what Jack told me she said. It was then he remembered who she was, he kept saying her voice sounded familiar. He then remembered that she had removed her mask. The _dragons_ mask. Jack said he could never forget that face." Wormy shook her head as though she didn't want to say any more, but she continued.

"_You're there, in that lake Jack. You can't deny your own death. Come with me Jack. We can have so much fun. Like we used to when we were alive. You left me Jack, I was so alone. It was so dark and so cold. But it's okay. I found you and I forgive you…Big brother."_

"What! How is that possible? She must be lying, it can't be. We always know dark or light when a new spirit was born. With Jack's memories back I think we would know if his sister was alive right? Right?" Tooth's speech quickened again.

Sandy made some sand shapes above his head stating how the matter wasn't impossible but it was rather odd. What goddess would do that he questioned.

"You need to get Ivy now, she's at you warren right Bunny? Get her now!" Wormy had never raised her voice before. Within seconds Bunny made a rabbit hole back to the warren to go get the goddess, maybe she'd know something.

"It's not impossible. _Spirits being made without our knowledge_. But why she'd- no actually I think I know why. She was always one to hunt for spirits of the dead and aggravate them. She must have finally found a loop hole and is trying to unlock the seal that holds her away using Jacks sister." Wormy paused.

"Amaterasu. The summer deity. She's trying to break out."

Amaterasu she was deathly not like the typical goddess from Japanese myth. No far from it. She was sealed away thousands of years ago by her sisters. He power was not to be reckoned with.

_And she was awake once more._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jack! Jack!" a girl was screaming.

The voice was muffled but Jack remembered who it was. It was his sister. Where was he? It was so cold and dark, like his first memory of being Jack Frost. But, this was different, there wasn't silence or warmth. There was pain.

"Jack don't leave me!"

"Jack!"

* * *

"Jack" This voice was different, softer and quieter.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, there was a girl sat on the bed with big emerald eyes glancing curiously at him. The girl wasn't in fact a girl but an elf, it was Ivy.

"Sorry to wake you, you looked like you were having a bad dream." She said.

Jack rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up his head didn't hurt at all now. He looked at the bedside table to see some herbs. Ivy must have given him something which clearly had done its job.

"It's okay, what are you doing here. I haven't seen you in a while." His throat was dry and made it hard to talk but he made it just manageable to make some sound come out.

"Here drink this you need it" She handed Jack a cup of water which he drank with some difficulty as expected.

"I came because Wormy had something to tell me about what my sisters trying to achieve and that she's…" She stopped remembering that the girl causing problems was Jacks sister. "I'm so sorry. I really hoped not to drag anyone into this. I thought it was over. I'm sorry Jack." She tried to keep back the tears of her guilt of the situation.

Jack smiled at her, "It's okay, you weren't to know that this would happen. I mean unless you do have a crystal ball." He laughed. Jack started looking like the lovable, mischievous winter elf he'd always been which brought some warmth the Ivy.

"I screwed up Jack and I don't know where my other sisters have gone." She said solemnly.

"Well I'm good at screwing up I'm sure you heard what happened last year. Don't worry, we can fix this, I don't know how exactly but we will. I promise." Jack said smiling.

She giggled, "Okay if you say so, I'm glad you're sounding yourself again I'd like to think the medicine I gave you helped so you can thank me anytime."

"Well I don't feel tired anymore I guess. Thanks. Sorry for troubling you." He got out of bed stumbling a bit. It felt strange he hadn't walked or stood up in about two weeks or so.

"Well you had us worried!" The door opened and a jolly man in red clothing waltzed in, the other guardians following him.

Jack gave a small smile of reassurance, "Well sorry for that."

Tooth fluttered over and hugged him tightly, "I'm glad you're okay. Don't scare us like that again!" She shouted.

Bunny walked over and patted him on the head, "I'm not carrying you again Ice princess." He laughed knowing he'd get a response from the insult.

"Shut up kangaroo. But thanks. I guess." He stuttered out his words. He wasn't the sentimental type and neither was Bunny that was something they actually had in common.

Wormy skipped in the room and threw Jack his staff, "Oh yeah, you dropped this" she said. "Now I have a feeling that you'll have to go to the pole. I don't want to rush things but, I think _He_ wants a talk."

"Well we'll go together all of you to the sleigh!" North bellowed

"I, uh, I'll get there quic-" Bunny was ready to walk off.

"You're not _still_ scared little wabbit" Jack laughed.

Sandy shook his head in a way saying 'Here we go again'. Before Bunny had a chance of a comeback North had picked him up and launched him into the sleigh. Sandy, Tooth and Jack followed them.

"Me an Ivy are going to stay here and try and find anything that'll help from the books." Wormy stated with confidence.

"We'll defiantly find _something_ to help you guys." Ivy followed.

The sleigh lifted off the ground and flew into the sky. North threw a snow globe that would transport them to the pole and the sleigh disappeared.

Clasping her hands together, Wormy addressed Ivy and some of the Baby Tooth's, "We better get started if we're gonna help!" She'd suddenly had a lot of motivation hoping to motivate and cheer Ivy up to.

* * *

_The guardians of the children of light known today weren't the first guardians to walk this earth. Thousands of years ago the Man in the Moon walked the earth and protected children from darkness..._

**_...all it took was a world of men…_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Once upon a time there was a man. This young mysterious man was a drifter, travelling from place to place all around the world. It's said that his visits were never coincidental. He would seek out villages that needed him. What on earth would people need this man for, you ask?_

_Well I'll tell you._

_This man wasn't a man. He was a God. He decided to wander the earth because the earth needed light. Of course there was 'light'. But, this light that the God possessed was different from the light that came from sun and flame. This light resides inside us, all of us. But, we didn't know about it and there were few who had proved they had this light. Humanity had never been taught about this light, the way they lived came from primal instinct by chance there would be flickers of this light, but not enough that would allow the human race to prosper._

_The man journeyed carrying the light of the stars with him. He was the light. The stars. The moon. That resided within the dark open sky. He travelled and taught children about the light within them. Adults never saw him. They only heard stories from the children. But they were too far corrupt to learn from him. Most of what happens in childhood becomes instinct, habit. Teaching adults would be a lost cause. They'd listen to the children but at the same time they wouldn't, they'd just leave it as a story. They wouldn't learn. They never would._

_Many generations past and there were many stories to tell of the man and the stars. There was a young woman who lived alone in a small village. She had no family. She was taken from them when she was a small child. She'd face many hardships to get where she is now. She prospered. She was strong._

_The woman was good with children and often dreamed of the day she would have her own. There weren't too many children who lived there since it was a small village and then hot desert conditions often caused premature deaths. There was the vast open sea the resided not too far from the village, so commonly the meals involved fish. It wasn't a problem though, the occupants had adapted to it. Every now and then they had crops and even a stray coyote to dine upon._

_It'd be a lie to say that the village prospered, because it didn't, far from it. The village only appeared to be isolated with great heaps of sand and sea and the great lingering mountains in the distance after than the green grasslands of paradise begun._

_This image was only an illusion._

_The mountains were actually closer than you'd think. Residing close to the mountains was another village. But, this one was different to the one near the sea. It was occupied by soldiers. This was why despite calling it paradise, the villagers never tried to reach it. Actually, they had tried a few times but this village of soldiers. Devils. Stretched their presence as far as the mountains expanded. These mountains were known as gates of hell. The villagers were inside that hell with no way out._

_There were no men in the village. Only women and children. Some, like the lonely woman came here trying to escape from hell, only to find they'd ventured further in. As for others they were born there. Their fathers were the soldiers. They were the daughters of a demon plague. Any male child were forced to join those very same soldiers when they were 10 years of age, only to return years later not as a man their mothers hoped they'd grow up into, but replacements of their own fathers. Demons. Devils. Monsters._

_The soldiers king lived in that place of paradise past the gates supposedly. The women didn't care though. It made no difference to them, they would still be there. The lonely women still dreamed of having a child however despite their fate. She wanted one because when she was with those village children the oddest things would happen. They'd laugh and smile and play and dance with joy, as though they weren't living in hell. She loved that and would like to think she'd made that happen, she was their light, like the light she heard from the man many years ago. A world that was now just a dream, it was no more her reality._

_One day like most the woman was playing with the children, they were joyful they continued until it got late in which she lit a campfire and had them sit around it. She told them stories of her childhood and some of her adventures. She always found some light in the dark. It's the only reason why she wasn't dead. Then suddenly a cloaked man appeared startling the woman as she mistook him for a stray soldier, which wasn't uncommon. But, the children weren't scared, which the woman thought was maybe because of their naivety until she realized why. A warm feeling approached her, one she'd felt before in a dream. But that was no dream. It was the man with the stars and that gave her much joy. She didn't care why he was here, she remembered who he was. He was a God._

_They sat around the fire and listened to the man for hours as he told them joyous stories. He was surprised that the woman has seen him and accepted his presence so quickly until she told him that they'd met a long time ago and those memories had kept her alive. She was grateful for what he'd done and she was much more grateful that he'd come here, to this hell. He told the woman he could see that her light was shining bright and she had helped him a lot._

_The children went to bed. Usually at this point the man would have disappeared. Yet he remained and spoke to the woman, she told him of her life. But she took no sadness from it. She was still alive and for as long as there were children in this world, she was happy. There was still hope, wonder and light. She hoped that one day these factors would become strong enough to abolish the darkness for good, but she knew that world was still so far away._

_There was some powerful force from this woman. She's lived in nothing but darkness and yet still manages to hold onto her light and strengthen it, fight away the darkness. The man decided to stay a little longer, there was a human emotion welling up inside him, one that was rare in this world. Love. He had fallen in love with her and he didn't want to let go._

_The man stayed he could not be seen by any other woman of the village. Since he'd been there no soldier had come, they would have by now they did every few weeks, but they did not come. It was like they knew. They knew what was now living in that village, a protector, a God, one who they could not challenge._

_Many years passed the man and woman fell in love, had four children which the woman said were angels since they were not born from devils that lurked in the distance. They claimed her to have been chosen to bring salvation to the world. She aged and died happily leaving her work to her daughters. The man did not age however, but he did teach his four children the way of the light. The soldiers had not come, but the man knew they would soon, it was only a matter of time and he could sense their evil growing stronger. His four daughters knew who they were, they were demi-goddesses. But, they preferred deities, it sounded much softer than goddess and they didn't like the concept of the ideal beauty. They were still half human and they knew that humanity was far from beautiful, but it was strong and that's what they held onto, the strength their mother had._

_The soldiers did come. They went to carry out their devilish acts. But, they couldn't, the four daughters gave up their humanity and vowed to protect this world from evil. It was their turn to bring about a new age. They conjured up magical forces that brought forth the four seasons in one place bringing fear to the soldiers. They ran, they ran so far then saw hell for themselves. This was a story to tell._

_The God watched his daughters. Solemn as he was he watched them knowing a new dawn had begun. The spirits of seasons the daughters of the lunar God had become the new guardians of light, spreading this light to the new children brought upon this new world and they were worshiped for many years…_

* * *

'For many years, but not forever_…There was so much blood.''_

* * *

"So I wonder where it went downhill. You were there right?" Wormy asked.

"I was, but somewhere down the line I and my sisters went our separate ways we would meet once a year out of tradition a bit like what they do now. As you know a lot can happen in a year." Ivy said with dishearten.

"I don't know when, how or where but my youngest sister had found the darkness and instead of fighting it, she accepted it. _Ruled _it." She continued.

"I don't understand. And why now, what's so special about now, or is it just a coincidence that she has finally found a key to unlock her chambers. Although some fucking coincidence. I mean that _key_ just so happens to be the sister of one of the current guardians." Wormy protested. She had a point.

"On top of that I still don't understand what happened to Jack. It could just be a backfire from gaining his memories back so suddenly. I mean he remembers his own death. Spirit guardians are rare for a reason. Manny should know why and yet he chose Jack to become a spirit of winter anyway. Guardians are chosen in life. _Spirit_ guardians are chosen in death however. I haven't met many but from the ones I have met none of them lost their memories, but I guess it depends on how you die I suppose." Wormy started to ramble on for a while.

"There is one more thing about Jack. Few as they may be the other spirit guardians died protecting the ones they love." Ivy eventually spoke up.

"So did Jack" Wormy argued back.

"Yes he did. But it was different. The others had intentionally given up their lives. Jack wanted to save his sister, but with the intention that he'd walk home with her. But, he didn't." She replied.

"You're starting to lose me. What difference does that make?"

"The others had done what they set out to do, they had completed their task. There was no need to linger. They had a new task to carry out. Jack didn't finish his task though and for 300 years he didn't know what task he had to do. I asked Tooth to go and speak to Jamie and ask if he'd noticed anything strange. He said that the woods appeared to be dying but none of the adults had noticed it and he told her that a creepy girl in a dragons mask showed up and before she left she said…_Jack never left_…I can't help but not overlook that fact that no matter what Jack always goes to his hometown." She stopped, realizing that Wormy was giving her a confused look.

Wormy sighed, "It's his _hometown_ and it's the first place he knew when he woke up as a spirit of course he'd always go there. Ugh. This is why I don't ask you for help with stuff like this. You always look at everything as start over thinking and developing all these theories like one of those over-the-top diehard fandom people. Jeez. You're stressing me out." She exclaimed starting to go off on a tangent again.

"Wormy I'm being serious here!" Ivy squabbled.

"I know. I know." She sighed again "I guess we_ should_ be worried then." She paused, "But like Jack promised. We'll fix this."

Ivy looked at her saddened, "I hope so. But. But, I don't know if Jack can help this time." She looked down.

"You saw him too didn't you? How _human_ he looked." Ivy continued looking at her small feet.

"I don't know how much time he has left."


End file.
